Shoe soles having a reinforcing member conforming to the shape of the arch of the mid sole in an arch portion of the shoe soles, e.g., shoe soles in which a portion of the mid sole that is not attached to the outer sole does not touch the ground when the outer sole lands, are known in the art. Such a reinforcing member reinforces the rigidity of the arch portion of the mid sole by suppressing the deformation of the mid sole. The first to fourth patent documents, identified below, each disclose a known shoe sole structure with a reinforcing member, or the like.    [First Patent Document] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-287709 (Abstract)    [Second Patent Document] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-194602 (FIG. 1, FIG. 2)    [Third Patent Document] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-299404 (Abstract)    [Fourth Patent Document] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-034605 (Abstract)